A vehicle, such as a fuel cell vehicle (FCV) or a fuel cell electric vehicle (FCEV), may contain an energy storage device, such as a fuel cell stack, to power components of the vehicle. The fuel cell stack may be integrated with systems to assist in managing vehicle performance and operations. The fuel cell stack may be used with a hydrogen recirculation system to assist in managing water conditions of the fuel cell stack. A polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cell is an example of a fuel cell which may be used with the fuel cell stack.